122314doirmelnia
galactoidArrival GA began pestering tumblingThinker TT at 13:56 -- GA: is the the chumhandle of a mary? GA: like, not the one whos deans kid. the other one. TT: u-uh, y-yes TT: You are..? GA: ooh, i like your green! er, im doir mavico! the alternate one. GA: you're uh... whos kid? GA: sorry. lily gave me some handles. TT: Oh, uh, Jossik Katarn and R-Ryspor Tezeti GA: ooooh! GA: i was their best friends! GA: slash moirail sometimes! GA: also, there was a red romance. but that lasted like a week. dw about it. GA: anyway, er, i heard you met jack and got a gift? TT: uh.. GA: dunno if you also heard, but jack is like, an evil sociopath who killed or got most of the past players killed TT: Nice to meet you Mr. Mavico, ex-step.. dad? GA: oh shit GA: i bet im like GA: your uncle GA: or godfather GA: yeah ryspor'd totes do that TT: Jack gave me this headband, it's magic TT: T-Turns me human TT: And.. he did what? GA: cool! now, uh, you're probably going to want to burn that thing. GA: maybe punch the card of the ashes so it can never be accessed. GA: cause jack is like. a supermurderer. thats a normal murderer but hyped up on insanity and probably cocaine. GA: i know he was friends with tlaloc. GA: anyway hes killed trillions of people + you should probably stay away from him if you dont want to be viciously murdered TT: B-But GA: one time, he killed your dad and i TT: Wh-What?! GA: yeah, the two of us went to investigate a crime on prospit and jack was there GA: so jack smashed ryspor into a wall till he was a pulp, and de-throated me with a sword umbrella! GA: it was terrible. GA: but insightful! on how much of a dick jack is. GA: so dont go near that guy. ever. if you want to not die. GA: also, dont fight him. hes pretty much invincible. GA: we killed him, but only because i became omniscient and messed with the code of the universe. GA: now hes back tho. watch ur back. TT: He seemed so nice though.. he kissed Lily and Dani, and gave everyone gifts GA: yeah, did you hear the sociopath part? GA: he also charmed us into believing he was a good guy. GA: hell, i had a dalliance with him for a little while before the game started. then we got in, he was a double god, there was blood everywhere, what a nightmare. GA: you might be thinking, 'holy shit! im going to die!' and, well, TT: :( GA: dont worry, though. the vets and i, including your father whenever he starts contacting us again, are working on a way to fix this. TT: D-Do I have to get rid of the headband..? GA: hmm GA: well, its almost certainly cursed in some way... but it sounds like its important to you. GA: i know being a human is probably important, but what really counts is if youre a human on the inside! GA: and, so far, you sound pretty human. GA: ryspor was a pretty human guy too. not a cannibal, or a murderer, likes roleplaying games, kind of a wuss... TT: It's a magic headband that makes me human GA: you seem like that too! GA: you shouldnt base your humanity on an item! you have to find it inside yourself, and those around you will see you as such no matter how you look! GA: this... is probably tough, but you have to ask yourself if its worth endangering yourself and possibly everyone around you, mary. TT: I-I'm a wuss? GA: i got no idea, lady GA: ryspor was, tho GA: total wuss lmao GA: wussbaby supreme TT: That isn't very nice.. GA: its loving insults. GA: of best friendship. GA: anyway, you just gotta look inside yourself and say: what am i willing to put up with today? time travelling doublegod sociopaths? no! GA: as the god of mind, lemme tell ya, putting a foreign object right up by your brizzains is not a good idea. GA: and as the god of justice, yooooooo, jack has a bad track record. GA: theres like 11 out of a possible 5 chance of that headband putting you in peril this very second GA: trust me. im what some in the industry call, 'genre savvy' TT: Wow uh TT: this is TT: a pretty downer conversation GA: yeah. lifes a downer! but dont worry, there will be more ways to change your outsides to match your insides. GA: and not like, making you look like your organs are hanging out. though thats possible too. GA: whats your classpect? TT: I mean TT: I've already been told all that. About how the thing will strangle me or whatever GA: good! whoever told you that's got a right noggin on their shoulders. TT: It was your daughter TT: I'm not even wearing it right now TT: Oh, and I'm the Sylph of Heart GA: good! now, youre probably thinking, 'shit dog i wanna be a human again.' thats easy, through the power of alchemy! also, magic. there are a lot of things that could help here. GA: anything you alchemize with that doohickey is likely to be jackified and terrible. but, through other means, you could find a way! GA: maybe if your hearts pure enough, you could like, use your powers to turn your outward appearance into what you want! TT: I'm actually th-thinking "Am I being pranked again" TT: b-but good guess! GA: granted, im definitely one to prank. but this is not the time! after all, you don't seem anything like the kind of person id prank on the first meeting. GA: like that sorser guy. heheh. what a dunce. GA: no, when it comes to jack, im serious as all hell. TT: I've already accepted that I can't rely on the headband.. but it is nice to have.. GA: okay... the vets are here to make sure your game goes smoothly and you dont endure the massive losses we did. hell, we *wouldnt* have, if not for jack. GA: and now hes back. and if you guys arent on your toes about this shit, youre all going to die. GA: more than half of us died. now he knows not to underestimate us, and he's already up to his old tricks. its the calm before the storm, mary. GA: i had a magical item too. a magical girl pen. when i used it, i went insane and ended up getting me and ryspor viciously slaughtered. GA: it wasnt even from jack, i just made it. magical stuffs dangerous, yo. TT: :*( TT: There is too much death GA: yep! GA: i also realize all of this is probably making you cry. GA: so uh. if you are. um. GA: yeah, id cry too tbh TT: why are all M-Mavicos so deadpan about this stuff GA: eh, im insane. and i guess lily's just following my lead. GA: the one thing thatll get you through this, though, is friendship, and love, and justice. GA: three things. GA: with the help of those, you can defeat any evil! GA: (though, its better to not use such black and white terms as 'evil' and 'good'.) TT: I like that part, the thing about friendship and love GA: yeah! friendship is the most important thing in the world, and it can get you through any evil! TT: I don't think I'm ready for a relationship though ( oAo) GA: hahah, well, nobody ever is. GA: oh man GA: have you ever seen sailor moon GA: im basically paraphrasing lines straight from it GA: friendship, evil, love, justice, theyre like 50% of the words in that show TT: Oh, is that the old anime? With Serena the sailor scout or something? GA: no, no, you gotta watch the sub man TT: I've never watched it TT: B-But ok GA: its very important. also, real. GA: im a sailor scout too! GA: or, a 'weeaboo', some might say. GA: most. most say. GA: it teaches all of the values a young heart lady should know, especially all of the important human ones. GA: in fact. everyone should see it. TT: uh TT: o..kay GA: you liking ryspor so far? TT: Well, he's sorta disappeared because he needed to do community service or something GA: eheheh TT: But he's nice TT: If a bit.. dumb at times GA: eheheheheh GA: yeah, i think hes hung around me a bit too much. GA: but hes a good man, with a heart pure as gold. TT: Oh, that's nice TT: Thanks for the w-warning Doir GA: no problem! TT: and um.. if you manage to get a chance to pester Ryspor, could you tell him to text me? He's been gone a w-while.. GA: yeah, i havent been in contact with him either GA: whats goin on? did he get all his shit stolen? GA: meouet mentioned something, but i dont remember what TT: No, he stole coins from a well so he got covered in molten gold.. it looked like it hurt TT: then he had to go gather offerings GA: oof GA: that sucks GA: hes probably fine GA: well, hes probably dead. but we can pretend hes fine, if you want. TT: Wh-What?! GA: joking, joking TT: TnT GA: just when people go missing, they have a tendency to a) turn up dead or b) never be seen again and are later found out to be killed by jack GA: but thats no reason to think he's dead! i mean, i doubt jack will be getting up to his old antics just yet. TT: that's TT: th-that's GA: shit. TT: I-I have t-t-to go g-goodbye Mr.M-Mavico GA: youre... probably not taking this information well -- tumblingThinker TT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 15:00 -- GA: it was a joke i swear GA: oops -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering tumblingThinker TT at 15:00 --